Fever
by Tprinces
Summary: Nothing seems to disrupt the great and powerful Brian Kinney... except for the common cold. And even with a fever, a cough, and a flu bug, Brian is still one horny bastard.


Hello! Some of you know me, most of you probably don't. I recently got into_ Queer as Folk_, and this scene popped into my head between everyone's two favorite love birds, Brian and Justin. This is my first QAF fanfic. I'm proud... Not to mention that Debbie is soooo much like my aunt XD Part of the reason I watch it now. God I need to get these episodes on DVD...

PS – Is it just me, or are Brian and Justin a LOT like Yuki and Shuichi from _Gravitation?_ In the first season, anyway... and in the second...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this show... I... well I wouldn't do anything to it. Because it's perfect the way it is all ready X3

**Fever**

For an infamous man of all men, no challenge was too great. The Incredible Brian Kinney prided himself on withstanding any and all obstacles put in his way. He laughed in the face of adversity, all while mounting a boy toy and smoking a cigarette. He was, without doubt, the proverbial gay-man-of-steel. There was nothing he couldn't do. Until, of course, he caught the common cold. Of all things that could hold him up from a Friday night at _Babylon_, Brian never guessed that he'd be staying home with a fever and a bad stomach ache. And what was worse, Justin insisted on doting on him, stripping him of any and all dignity that remained his after catching such an insignificant little bug. As he lay there, drained and sweating, he let his wrist rest on his forehead, his silken sheets laying lightly atop his nude body. Justin wanted him to sleep under something a little thicker. To which Brian replied: "If I wanted to sleep under something thicker, I'd go to _Meat Hook_ and pick up a nice black man in leather." Unfortunately, his sarcasm was unwelcome, and he was thus punished with Justin's increased attention after the comment. But in the end, Brian had won, and only slept beneath a thin layer of covers. He thought about what the others were doing and moaned to himself. He was sure that even Ted was having more fun then him now. He hoisted his head up a bit and peered through the open, stained glass doors that separated his bed from the rest of the loft. Justin was in the kitchen, no doubt fixing him something to eat or drink to help him get better. He let his head fall back down with a faint "thump!" and stared at the ceiling. His eyes shifted to the clock. It was only ten. God, why did he feel so drained? He hated the feeling of being so helpless.

"Knock knock," came the adorable chime of Justin. Brian gazed over his chest to watch his puppy wonder in, a tray of soup in his hands. He set it on the bedside table. "How's your temperature?" His small hand pressed up against Brian's sweaty forehead.

"Will you stop obsessing?" Brian protested weakly. "You act like I have cancer or something..."

"Still a bit warm," said Justin, ignoring Brian's remark. "Here..." He pulled up the soup and dipped the spoon in the broth.

"I'm not an infant," Brian snapped. He took the spoon away and drank it. "Mm. Canned chicken noodle?"

"The expensive kind," said Justin, his infectious smile along his lips.

"I feel so pampered." Brian tossed the spoon on the bed stand and turned his head away.

"You don't want it?"

"Not hungry," he grunted. He heard the bowl being put down and felt the springs of the bed beside him depress. Before he knew it, Justin's thin arms were wrapping around his shoulders. Brian sighed and turned his head to find himself nose to nose with the blond. "What are you doing?"

"You looked lonely," said Justin lightly.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that playing with sick little boys could get you sick too?" said Brian, shifting one of his eyebrows.

"I'll survive." Justin propped his head on his hand, his elbow dug into the pillow. He smirked, his fingers tapping Brian's firm chin. "You're in a bad mood."

"How very perceptive," said Brian flatly. "Here I am, bedridden on a Friday night, when I could instead be getting my dick sucked."

"You're so classy," Justin laughed.

"You know it." Brian let his eyes wander along Justin's arm and neck. He moved his hand up and laced it through his dirty blond hair, his fingers trailing down the young man's cheek. Justin turned his head and kissed his palm. "How come you're not out having fun? You're not sick."

Justin shrugged. "Someone needs to take care of you. You can barely take care of yourself."

Brian put on a face of mock-offense, though it was obvious he was smiling. "I _beg_ your pardon. I have been taking care of myself for years before you came along." Just to prove his point, Brian poked Justin's stomach and ribs a couple of times. His lover laughed, practically giggling as he was being tickled. He tried to get away, but Brian snagged him before he could, entrapping him in his arms and continuing to tickle torture him. It got to the point where Justin was squealing, writhing around like a worm on a hook. Brian did finally stop tickling, however, when he began to cough. Justin rolled up to a sitting position as Brian curled off to the side, bringing his fist to his mouth and hacking. When he was finished, he looked up to see that Justin was heading to the bathroom. When he returned, he had with him a damp, cool wash cloth. He placed it on Brian's head. The man heaved a sigh and pulled Justin to sit on him. He smirked. "You know what would really help me... since you have made it so clear that I need to sweat in order to get better..." He stopped when Justin put a finger on his mouth.

"No fucking until you're well again," he said playfully. With that, he swung his leg off of Brian and left the bedroom, making his way into the living room. "And I put some pills on your tray to help you sleep. Take them both." Brian looked to the tray and indeed saw two blue capsules laying beside the soup bowl. He looked out to the living room and then turned on his side in order to take the pills. He popped them in his mouth and downed them with water. After that, he flopped back to his bed and stared at the soup. He looked at it for a good five minutes before sliding himself up the bed and bringing the soup into his lap. He began to eat it. It wasn't long before he grew so tired that he could barely stay awake. Putting the bowl to the side, he laid back down. He was out before he had a chance to think twice.

When Brian awoke, it was gradually. His eyes opened to be greeted by a ray of golden sunshine. He took a breath and sat up. He didn't feel half as shitty as he did the day before. As a matter of fact... he felt great. He looked to his right, but all he saw was bed sheet. Justin hadn't slept in his bed that night. Probably because he was sick. He craned his neck and noticed a head of dirty blond popping up from behind the couch. He slipped on a pair of sweats and made his way to the living room. Justin lay on the couch, sleeping softly. His eyes were gently closed, air passing his lips in a slow fashion. One of the things that attracted Brian to him in the first place was his innocent, child like beauty. The way the sun fell on his features, the way his chest smoothly moved up and down as he breathed... It was as though he was one of his own pieces of art that he so cherished. Brian got to his knees and admired the sleeping face, his fingers touching Justin's lips. After a moment or two, Justin's lids fluttered open.

"Oh..." He sat up, rubbing his eye with one hand. "Brian..." He yawned, a bit of charming color in his cheeks. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" He moved a hand once more to Brian's head. He smiled. "Well that's good. No more fever." Brian just stared at him, his chocolate bangs resting against the frame of his face. Justin gave him a curious look. "What...?" he asked, his usual, toothy grin on his face. Brian just shook his head. He leaned forward and gave Justin a kiss.

"What was that you said last night?" he murmured lowly. "No fucking until I was well again...?" His hand slipped down Justin's front and played with the elastic on his boxers. "Well I feel well again... And it looks like someone is suffering a bit from morning wood." He kissed at Justin's neck, his hand migrating down into Justin's boxers.

He shuttered and wrapped his arms around Brian's body. "If I get sick from you, I'm going to fucking kill you..." They laughed as Brian dove in for another kiss. Thus began their tryst of love making. First, Brian went down on Justin. After causing the younger male to be satisfyingly hard, Brian proceeded to kiss all over his body, rubbing them both together. They stripped off any and all clothing, rolling around on the couch. Brian wound up sitting on the cushions while Justin straddled him. Their noises intermingled, and their bodies warmed up against one another. Brian had never had sex the morning after breaking a fever. It was strange... In a way that Brian couldn't describe. Once they got tired of the couch, they some how managed to get into bed, as it had much more room to romp around in. They went through at least three condoms before they were finished. They finally collapsed against the bed, panting and staring at the ceiling, much like how Brian had the night earlier. Justin rolled over on his side and rested his hand on Brian's chest. "Glad you're feeling better," he said, kissing around his nipple.

"Yeah..." Brian chuckled and placed his hands on Justin's lower back. He looked into Justin's pale green eyes, his fingers stroking his cheek. "Hey... Why did you stay?" he asked in a soft voice. Justin knit his brows together and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down on him.

"Why wouldn't I stay?" he replied with his usual smile.

"Because you're young and it was a Friday night," Brian replied.

Justin laughed, letting his head drop to his chest. He looked up to the older man and leaned in, stealing a kiss. "It's no fun unless I'm out with you," he purred. With a huff, Brian looked the other way. Justin let his chin fall on Brian's wide chest, his fingers smoothing up his stomach. "Why are you so upset about it?" Brian took his time to answer. He mulled over his words, choosing them carefully so as not to sound too pathetic.

"Because..." he began. He gave a little shrug and turned back to look at him. "Because I don't like it when people see me weak like this." Justin's lips parted slightly. Brian turned on his side, his back facing Justin. "I hate it when I'm helpless..." He stopped talking when he felt a soft hand push him onto his back a second time. Justin held himself over Brian, his thumb gently brushing along his cheek.

"Listen to me," he began gently. "It doesn't matter if you have the flu or... or if you're in a wheelchair and you can't walk again." He leaned in, their foreheads pressed together. "You, Brian Kinney... will always be my Superman." His ear-to-ear grin returned. "Whether you like it or not."

His infectious smile bled onto Brian, who returned the gesture. His large hands rested on his neck and shoulder, and he pulled him down for another sealing kiss.

Quite a cute little one-shot, if I do say so myself... Review it! And check out my other stories, including "Twilight the Rewrite," and "New New Moon."

~T.


End file.
